


Art for Kumu

by Galadriel34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: "Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang", Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read her story and give her some love! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Kumu

I made some wallpapers and icons for [faithburke's wonderful story: Kumu.](http://faithburke.livejournal.com/88360.html) She wrote it for the Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang 2012. She choose these, but the rest is [here at my LJ](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/55927.html).

 


End file.
